


Truth

by CountryMusicLover16 (CatandKaraForever)



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Country Music RPF, Pop Music RPF, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Body Shots, Break Up, Cheating, Cheating!Blake, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Excessive Drinking, Exes, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Femslash, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Hangover, Lesbian Sex, Memory Loss, More characters to be added later, Partying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CountryMusicLover16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gwen catches Blake cheating on her it brings her closer to Miranda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A quick warning in advance. in this story, Blake cheats on Gwen with a fan. This is not out of any disrespect for Blake, he's one of my favorite artists, but for this story to work he needs to be the one doing the wronging. Sorry Blake, and all his fans.

Gwen walked into the mansion she shared with Blake, calling out for the country singer. She was greeted with total silence.  
"Blake? Where are you? I'm home!"  
She scanned the first floor for her boyfriend before heading upstairs. Halfway up the stairs she heard a low groan and paused.  
"Blake? Are you alright?"  
She realized the sounds were coming from their bedroom, and a feeling of dread formed in her stomach. She walked into the bedroom and gasped. Blake was lying on top of a brunette woman with his hips driving forward and back. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was open.  
"Blake what the hell?"  
Blake shot his head around to look at Gwen.  
"Gwen, I..."  
"I can't fucking believe this. This is bullshit," Gwen screamed, "How the fucking hell can you do this to me? I loved you, Blake, you saved me when I was in a rough patch, and now you're just going to throw that away to fuck some girl who looks like she's 17? I'm done with you. Fuck, I can't even look at you."  
She stormed over to Blake, grabbing him by the arm and punched him full in the face. She turned on her heel and stormed off, slamming the door behind her.  
"FUCK YOU, BLAKE," she shouted after opening the front door again.  
After yelling again she slammed the door again.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda's phone lit up and vibrated. She picked it up to see who was calling. The caller ID said Gwen Stefani, so the country singer was hesitant. She decided to answer it, and pressed the button, lifting it to her ear.  
"You were right," was the first thing Gwen said when the call picked up, "I thought you were just angry that he'd moved on so quick, but you were so right. I never should have been so stupid."  
"Huh? What are you talking about, Gwen? Did something happen with Blake?"  
"You could say that," Gwen said and Miranda could hear that she was struggling to keep herself calm, "I came home to find him in our bedroom screwing another woman. You told me he was a cheater, that he couldn't be trusted, and I didn't listen. I thought you were just angry and jealous that he'd moved on. But now that I've seen him doing it..."  
"Gwen, I'm sorry. Do you need a place to stay for the night?"  
"I can't ask you to...to give me a room, and honestly it'd be kind of awkward," Gwen responded.  
"Look, I may have been married to Blake, but you're still my friend, and it's not like he cheated on me with you, there are no hard feelings against you on my end," Miranda said, "where are you? I'll pick you up and we'll have a girls' night out or something."  
"Fine, I'm sitting outside Amy's in LA, do you know that place?"  
Miranda unconsciously nodded before speaking.  
"Yeah I know it, I actually did a couple surprise shows there a few years back. I'm actually in LA right now, I'll be there in like 20 minutes," Miranda said, "I'll see you soon."

She hung up, grabbing her purse and car keys. She practically sprinted out the door and to her car, jumping in and driving off.

* * *

Miranda pulled into the parking lot of the bar and rolled down her passenger side window.

"Gwen!"  
She waved to the pop star, who hurried over, jumping in with Miranda. Miranda leaned over and hugged Gwen.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry. I was hoping I was wrong about him," she said, "What do you think we should do? Do you want to go to my place, or..."

"Let's go to a bar or something. Not Amy's, it's too low class for tonight but.."  
"What about that nightclub, Emerson on Hollywood boulevard?"

"Yeah sure, sounds good."

* * *

"Oh come on," Gwen said, "she's with me, let her in."  
The door-man shook his head.

"We don't let redneck country stars in here."  
"Redneck? Why you little...," Miranda said, "I'm not a redneck, and besides, I'm just here to have fun with a friend. Is that REALLY such  problem?"  
"Rules are rules," the man said.

"Cal, let her in and I'll owe you a favor. She'll follow the rules once she's inside, won't you Ran?"

Miranda nodded.

"Fine, but you owe me for this Stefani," Cal said, stepping aside and letting Miranda in.

"Sorry about that, Ran, Cal is pretty stubborn at times. Let's have some fun," Gwen said, a mischievous smile spreading on her face when she spoke.

Gwen pushed open the door of the nightclub, and they were instantly greeted by blaring music.

"Well holy shit," Gwen said when they entered and she noticed what song was being played way too loud.

It was the song she'd written about Blake, 'Make me like you'. While she was proud of the song, it brought unwanted memories of Blake and so she didn't want to hear it right then.

"Hey," Miranda asked, "you ok?"

Gwen nodded.

"I'm fine, this song just brought back happy memories of Blake and I..."

Miranda touched her friend's arm gently.

"I'm sorry. Just so you know, anyone who wrongs you is a moron. You're the smartest, most beautiful and most talented person I know," she said in a soothing tone, "and some day you'll find someone who appreciates you for that and doesn't just treat you like garbage."

Gwen just wanted to kiss Miranda but she fought it back. To escape the awkwardness she clapped the younger woman on the back and spoke.  
"Come on, let's get some drinks," Gwen said.

"Amen to that," Miranda wholeheartedly agreed, possibly having picked up on how awkward the conversation had become.

They walked to the bar and sat down.  
"What can I do for you ladies?"

"I'll have a Randarita," Miranda said, and at the look of confusion on the man's face, explained, "1 shot of vodka, one bottle of water, hang on let me get this next one out of my bag..."  
She paused and pulled out a pocket of raspberry lemonade and then continued.

"This packet of raspberry lemonade, and one splash diet carbonated lemon lime soda. Did you get all that?"

The man nodded.

As soon as he turned away to start preparing it, Gwen made a sarcastic comment of, "He already knew what a Randarita was, just not by name. I gave him your recipe for it once."

Miranda laughed.

"Of course you did," she replied.

"Here you go," the bartender said after a moment when he returned, "One Randarita."

Miranda sipped at it.

"Mmm, you got that just right."

"Of course he did," Gwen said, "I pay him to make sure that everyone I come here with gets their drink exactly right. Drinks are on me by the way."

* * *

_20 minutes later...._

 Gwen laughed. Miranda was lying on her stomach, on the bar counter, the bar had closed but everyone except the bartender had left, the two singers were allowed to stay because Gwen had paid to stay. Miranda had her shirt off and other than a pair of tight jeans was wearing nothing but a bra. Gwen downed her tequila and then leaned down, quickly running her tongue along the trail of salt that had been sprinkled over Miranda's breasts. Miranda giggled as Gwen's tongue traveled across her chest.

"I should do that next," she giggled, "I'd love to drink a body shot off you."

"Surreee," Gwen slurred, "I'd lettt you doo that anydayy."

Right there in the bar the drunken Gwen  pulled her shirt over her head and laid down on the bar next to Miranda. The country singer rose, seductively placing a lime in her friends' mouth. Miranda poured a line of salt along Gwen's bare chest, all the way down to her waist and just above the edge of her pants. She downed her shot of tequila and quickly licked the salt off Gwen's chest and then brought her mouth up to Gwen's and licked the woman's lips before pulling the lime off the pop star's mouth.

* * *

 Gwen pressed Miranda into the wall of the hotel room the other woman had been staying in, their lips crashing together in a passionate kiss. One of Gwen's hands snaked around the country singer's back to land on the other woman's ass. Gwen's other hand slid up Miranda's shirt to gently massage her breast. Gwen's lips met Miranda's neck, and she gently bit, beginning to suck on the younger woman's flesh. Miranda moaned and both of Gwen's hands found the edge of Miranda's shirt. She yanked it sharply up, revealing the singer's black lace bra and bare chest for the second time that night. Gwen's hands snaked around Miranda to find the hooks of her bra. She tugged, unhooking the bra and letting it fall to the floor. Gwen ran her mouth down Miranda's neck to her breasts. She took one of Miranda's nipples in her mouth and began to suck, flicking her tongue along the darker flesh of the nipple. Gwen's hand found Miranda's other nipple, twisting sharply. Miranda moaned.

"Oh fuccck Gwen, don't stop, ah that feels so good," Miranda moaned.

Gwen did the opposite of what Miranda had said, raising her head OFF the country star's breast and instead her hands drifted down to find the button of Miranda's pants. Gwen unbuttoned Miranda's pants and pulled them down to find that Miranda wasn't wearing any panties.  
"ooh, naughty Miranda didn't wear any panties," Gwen teased as she pressed a finger roughly into the other woman's wet entrance.

She rotated her finger, eliciting a low moan from her friend.

"Ah fuckkk, that feels so fucking good, don't ever fucking stop!"

* * *

 

When Gwen woke, her head was pounding in the worst headache she'd ever had in her life. She felt chilly and looked down at herself. For some reason that she didn't know she was completely naked. Miranda was sitting on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands.  
"Miranda? You ok?"  
"My head hurts like a bitch, and I'm naked for some reason I can't bring to mind I'm naked. What the fuck do you think MY answer is?"  
"Miranda, did we...I can't remember anything from last night, at least not after doing that first body shot...Do you think we...you know?"  
"You mean had sex? I have to admit that's looking more and more likely, I kind of wonder if we did. If we did I don't remember."  
"Wow, way to make a girl feel good," Gwen joked.  
"Well I'm glad you kept your sense of humor," Miranda said, "look, just so you know, if we did have sex last night, it was a mistake. That's not to say I think any less of you, you're really fun to be around and you're talented. You're also quite attractive, but I'm not usually one to have drunken one night stands, especially not with friends. If we do this again it has to be when we're sober and we're thinking straight. I'm sorry if you don't feel the same."  
"No, you're right of course," Gwen said, "god my head hurts."

"Mine too," Miranda said before awkwardly patting Gwen's back.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me," Gwen said, raising her head to meet the manager's eyes, "do you have an area where I can have breakfast with my friend without either of us being spotted by paparazzi?"  
"Oh, of course, right this way Mrs. Stefani," he answered, "and Mrs.?"  
Miranda raised her gaze as well, and the manager nodded.  
"Mrs. Lambert."  
"Gavin told me about this particular location having a celebrity area once, I wasn't sure if they still had it but obviously they do," Gwen explained.  
The manager led them into a room with marble floors and massive glass doors that were covered in velvet. There was a large window that looked out over the ocean.  
"The window there is one-way glass, it lets the light in and lets our celebrity customers see out but no one see in, that way they're not photographed from afar," the manager said, "there's bathrooms there that are only accessible to the customers that use this room, all in all it's the most private room in this restaurant. I will leave you two alone now, and I'll have a waiter bring you a couple of menus."  
"Thank you. Gwen, I'm going to use the bathroom real quick I'll be right back," Miranda said, rising.

As soon as Miranda was out of sight, Gwen's phone started ringing. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it, the caller ID said Blake. She sighed and picked up.  
"Blake, what the fuck do you want? I don't want to talk to you," Gwen said.

"Gwen, I want to see you. I understand that you're angry, and you have every right to be, I just...I wanted to apologize, I was drunk, and yes I know that's no excuse but I am so sorry. I really am. Where are you? Can we meet and talk?"

"First of all, I bet that's the same bullshit you pulled on Miranda before she left you, and why would I fucking tell you where the fuck I am, I don't want to see you!'

Gwen took a deep breath to calm herself down, and as she did so Miranda came back. The country star cocked her head to look at Gwen and Gwen mouthed one word, 'Blake'.

"Put that asshole on the phone," Miranda said, anger in her tone.

"Uh, Blake, there's someone here who wants to talk to you, I'm going to put you on speakerphone."

She pressed the button and slammed the phone down on the table.

"Blake."

"Miranda? You're with Gwen?"

"Is that the first thing you have to say to me? I can't fucking believe you, first you cheated on me, then you make one of my best friends fall for you, and then you do the same thing that you did to me to her. You are a pathetic man Blake Tollison Shelton," Miranda almost screamed, spittle flying from her mouth.

"Miranda...Gwen, I'm so so sorry, I was drunk and stupid and I never should have slept with her," Blake said.

"Cut the crap," Gwen shouted, "I don't believe a word you fucking say anymore. God knows, probably EVERY sweet nothing you said to EITHER of us was a lie. You're a selfish asshole who loves nothing but himself. I'm done talking to you. Miranda? Is there something you want to say before I hang up on this ass?"

"No, other than this, FUCK OFF Blake, I don't want to see you ever again," Miranda shouted.

Gwen punched the hang up button and put her phone away, just as the waiter came in.

"Would you like me to give you two a minute before I come back," he asked awkwardly after noticing the tense atmosphere in the room.

"No," Gwen said, "Let's just eat."


End file.
